


Make A Choice

by Anaimlessdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One shot?, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kind of short, lots of swearing, nah brah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaimlessdaydream/pseuds/Anaimlessdaydream
Summary: A short story about a suicidal young woman named Lavena who is involved with a manipulative girl named Cherry.





	Make A Choice

 

Lavena’s hands shook as she tried to twist the caps off of the pill bottles. Her mind was going haywire; she couldn’t deal with this anymore. She couldn’t _breathe_ , even, she could feel her breaths being taken away from her at every turn and her chest tightening with anxiety. Oh god. She hated this, she couldn’t keep constantly _feeling_ like this anymore. She couldn’t take it anymore. Lavena was ready to just fly off the damn handle if she couldn’t keep this under control and she _knew_ for a fact that she had lost her control a long time ago.

The young woman managed to get the bottle open and upturned it, the pills cascading into her hand. She had to do this; she couldn’t fucking _stand_ life anymore. Lavena thought a lot about this moment, and she never _really_ knew this was how it was going to go down, but she figured that wasn’t surprising. Of _course_ she wouldn’t know how it would go down until the damn act happened.

Actually, Lavena was never even sure until now _why_ she would be doing this, and that’s a given as well. You never know until the moment it happens. Or perhaps, some people, the ones that hold off on it for so long, they’re the ones who know beforehand. But people like Lavena, the people who have had so many awful experiences and have almost always hated both themselves and life, they never _actually_ know until the moment they’re there. It’s because they’ve been through _so_ much in their life at that point that it’s hard to break them. After all, how does one break what was already broken? _Those_ were the sorts of people that were the most interesting. They saw life for how it was; how _bullshit_ everything was.

Lavena saw everything as so _fake_ and _super_ ficial and she hated everything. She never saw the point of living, not once since she was a child. All of that childish innocence she had as a kid had left her by that point. The young woman didn’t know what it felt like to _love_ life anymore. She couldn’t love it, anyways. It was _bull_ shit. Everything about just existing felt like such bullshit - Lavena was honestly surprised that people were so _ignorant_ about it too. But then, most people were complete and utter fucking idiots. Idiots just make more idiots, right? _Right._

Maybe this is what life wanted. Maybe this was all some stupid _game_ , huh? Maybe, just fucking maybe, this is all some sort of sick game. If so, this is what she was supposed to do. Swallow those pills, kill herself. Fuck that. Life can’t fucking win. That’s _bullshit._

In a fit of anger, Lavena threw the pills in her hand against the wall, her lips turned down into snarl. Fuck that. Fuck Life. Fuck _everything_ , she was so fucking sick of it. She can’t fucking do _any_ thing right. She couldn’t even take some damn pills and _kill_ herself. She let out a high pitched scream and punched the damn wall. Lavena cursed; _fuck_ that hurt. But at the same time, she didn’t fucking care anymore. She stomped out of the damn bathroom, her hand roughly running through her hand, fuck, probably pulling out the damn fucking strands and making her _bald_ or something, goddamn. She hurried off to her bedroom and started rifling through her dresser drawers, looking for-

“Looking for something?” A voice drawled from behind.

Lavena whipped around, pressing her back against the dresser. She narrowed her eyes; of course it was Cherry. Lavena let out a growl - _that fucking bitch._

“Aye. Heard that.”

Did she say that out loud? Whatever, it didn’t matter. “What do you want?”

“You,” Cherry answered simply. She sauntered over and sitting on the bed, Lavena’s gaze glued to her. 

“Excuse me?”

“Ya _heard_ me.”

“I don’t think I understand."

“ _I_ think you do.”

Lavena’s eyes narrowed. This girl absolute _infuriated_ her sometimes, like this; coming into _her_ house and acting like she owned the damn place, and then acting as if _Lavena_ was the one who owed her something. Lavena didn’t owe her jack _shit._

“Fuck right the _hell_ off, _cherie._ ”

“Oh, I’d love to, but I’d also like some help with that. You get me?”

God, Cherry was _smirking_ now. _Fucking hell._ Lavena could feel her legs going weak and her heart beating faster. She shouldn’t give in, their relationship is bad enough. Fuck, indulging her “friend” like this would would only make things worse with them.

“Can’t,” Lavena spat, moving to lean against the wall.

“What’s stopping you, Lev?” Cherry raised an eyebrow - _how the fuck is she able to do that? Fucking perfect -_ and crossed her arms.

“I’m not gonna keep- keep indulging ya,” Lavena said, her tone flat.

“What’s that mean, Lev?”

“You fucking- you _know_ what I mean!” She hissed. “I ain’t gonna keep ya around me no more, I am not dealin’ with your bullshit!”

“If you say so.” The red-head shrugged.

That sentence just pissed Lavena off even more. Yes, she _did_ say so, as a matter of fact. God, she fucking hated Cherry sometimes. All the time.

Well, no, that was wrong. She never _hated_ her. In fact, at one point Lavena may have even loved the short redheaded girl. But, at this point - at this point, she could barely stand her anymore. Their relationship had grown _toxic_ ; how had this happened? _Fuck_ , she could barely remember the beginning of this.

“Levy…,” Cherry let out a chuckle. “You’re spacing out again, Lev, come back to us humans.”

“Shut it,” Lavena snapped defensively, a red tint spreading over her face, ears, and neck. She just felt so _angry_ right now. “Stop fuckin’ mocking me and get the hell outta my house.”

Cherry clicked her tongue. “Aw, do I have to?”

“ _Yes_ , you do.”

“I know you want me,” she purred. _How the fuck does she do that?_

“No, I don’t. Fuck off, _cherie_ , leave me alone for once.”

Cherry slid off the bed and sauntered over to Lavena, lightly wrapping her hands around the taller’s neck. Her voice was teasing, and light. “Push me away, Levy, I know you won’t.”

“Fuck,” Lavena cursed as the shorter of the two leaned up and bit lightly at her neck. “Don’t fucking- _Cherry_.”

“Fine.” She giggled - fucking _giggled_ \- and leaned back. “No marks?”

“No,” Lavena hissed. “Goddamnit… get the fuck out.”

“No.” Cherry hummed. “Push me away. Make the choice, I’m giving you _options_ here. Push me the fuck away and I’ll leave. Otherwise, you know what’s gonna happen, huh?”

Lavena just stared at the shorter girl now. _Sure_ , she knew what was going to end up happening if she didn’t make the choice to just push Cherry away. But, _god_ , she was so enticing and just plain out _tempting_ . After what felt like forever, but was really just a tense twenty seconds, Lavena pushed away the other girl. Her smirk only grew, though, which was honestly _beyond_ irritating.

“Guess I’ll go.” Cherry lifted one shoulder in some sort of half shrug. “But I’ll be back.”

“You always are..,” Lavena muttered, mostly to herself as she watched the little redhead leave the room. She shouldn’t have ever gotten involved with that little _bitch_ in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> i, uh wrote most of this while i was sleep deprived and i dont know where im going to with this  
> i guess its just standalone or whatever


End file.
